


just a touch is enough to knock me off my feet

by rosecolouredlesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex has her hands full, netball au, rival teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredlesbian/pseuds/rosecolouredlesbian
Summary: In the middle of a netball match against a rival team, Maggie takes a fall that leaves her in a compromising position with a new player.





	just a touch is enough to knock me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this video from a while ago:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qau92DnnZ6g
> 
> I changed it to netball though because I don't know a thing about handball but I have a pretty good grasp on netball
> 
> This was just me wanting to try and write something off a funny idea let me know if it works lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Maggie works as a police officer for the National City Police Department. The goal is to eventually work her way up to being a detective, but right now she is still on the streets.

This requires her to be in good shape. This mostly takes the form of a morning run most days a week and spar training in the gym at work when she has the time. But each winter she takes part in the local netball competition. She played the sport through college as a way to socialise (and meet girls in all honesty) and schedule the time to work out and take a break from studying. Why netball? It’s about precision and rules and positions and teamwork. Just like police work.

Once she moved to National City she was absorbed in her work, solely focused on her path to being a detective that it was two years later and she didn’t know anybody outside of the precinct and the bartender at the dive bar she frequented. So she decided to try and get back into netball and looked into it and found her team, _The National City Neptunes_.

She trains with the team every Wednesday nights with games against other teams on a Saturday. The team Maggie is going up against today is the other National City team, _The National City Thunder_.

Maggie wakes up that morning her usual time of 7am, giving her time to go for a run, shorter than her weekday ones, in order to warm up a bit before the game at 9:30am. She gets to the court just after 8am to get changed into her uniform and start the warm up with the rest of her team. Not long later the other team arrive together and start their training on the other side of the court.

In between the drills before the game, Maggie checks out the other team. Most of their faces are familiar, you don’t get many new people each year that aren’t already friends of the team or known in the circles. Maggie would in no way say it was exclusive but now with the two teams there is mostly just the same group of women each year.

Within the group, however, she does see a few new faces. In particular, there is a new woman in the goal attack position, especially of interest to Maggie who’s the goalkeeper of her team.

After a pep talk from their coach and their captain, the centre, the game begins. Her team manage to keep the ball up their shooting end for the majority of the first half, even scoring a few times. The couple of times it does make its way down to Maggie, her and Lucy, their goal defence, manage to block most attempts at a goal except for some which are mostly scored by the new girl. Maggie’s impressed. If the rest of her team could manage to get the ball down this end for her to actually get a chance to shoot they would probably be more ahead than they are. And if Maggie defence skills weren’t so good.

By the time the first half finishes the Neptunes are winning 14-11. Maggie will be the first to admit she is quite the competitive person so being in the lead is quite satisfying.

The second half begins and the break must have had some kind of significant impact on the other team's strategy because their possession is much higher than the first half, making Maggie’s role harder which is just fine with her.

The new girl doesn’t hold back. She’s tall which makes it harder for Maggie to block her shots which are almost always accurate. Her eyes are focused and she’s light on her feet. Maggie tries her hardest to not get distracted by her; her toned biceps when she’s going for a shot, her brown, almost auburn, hair not tied back that swings around her jaw as she turns, the skill which with she follows the ball.

Maggie is blocking the new girl while Lucy is blocking her teammate that has the ball. The Thunder goal shooter takes a shot at the hoop but she misses and the ball is heading out of bounds. Both Maggie and the new girl go to catch it but with the angle they both end up tripping over their feet and then they’re falling so Maggie lands on her back and the new girl lands right on top of her. Not just that but she lands on her knees between Maggie’s legs and her hands breaking her fall right on Maggie’s chest.

It’s a competitive sport, people fall all the time. The way they landed though? Maggie just finds it hilarious. What are the chances a girl would land on top of her and in such a compromising position nonetheless?

The girl on top of her though seems to be stunned still for a few seconds. She’s looking between where her hands are covering Maggie’s boobs and up at Maggie’s face with a look of shock on her face.

“At least buy me a drink first,” Maggie says looking up at her with a smirk.

This seems to break her out of her stupor because she pulls her hands back quickly and leans back on her feet to stand up.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, holding out a hand to help Maggie up.

“It’s okay. It was an accident.”

“Did I hurt you?” she asks, still obviously concerned.

“I’m fine, honestly. Don’t worry about it,” Maggie says with a laugh.

She seems to relax a bit so Maggie goes back to the game. Lucy passes her the ball to throw in from the sidelines with an amused smirk on her face making Maggie to roll her eyes at her.

The rest of the game goes smoothly, no one else mounts anyone else. Each time Maggie has to defend the new girl though she can’t help but be amused that she’s still slightly flustered and honestly Maggie's a bit annoyed that it doesn’t really throw her off her game too much. Not that she needs it to beat her.

In the end, the Neptunes win with a score of 32-25. Everyone shakes hands with the women on the other team, both sides going back to their separate change rooms to shower.

Maggie is packing her bag when Lucy approaches her.

“Hey, any ideas for where to go for lunch?”

Lucy has probably become her best friend in National City through this team. They have a tradition to go to lunch after each game, often keeping it up in the offseason too.

“That place we went two weeks ago was nice if you wanna go back there?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Lucy also starts folding up her uniform and gathering her things.

“So, what’s it like to be so irresistible to women they fall for you in the middle of a netball game?”

Maggie looks at Lucy in annoyance.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of course I am. She was hot. That was pretty funny though.”

“Right, I thought so.”

They finish packing up their things and make their way out of the change rooms to the carpark.

They’re nearing the exit, chatting about their weeks when they run into the woman that fell on Maggie, clearly waiting for her.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hi,” Maggie responds. “I’ll meet you at the car,” she says to Lucy.

“I’m still sorry about earlier.”

“It’s totally fine, honestly. Neither of us was hurt, it was funny. Look you’re not the first woman to ever feel me up.”

“You’re not the first woman I’ve ever felt up.”

Maggie is a little taken aback by her bluntness. Even though she started it. Now Maggie knows she’s gay it really makes her that much more intriguing and attractive.

“Is that so?”

“It is,” she says with a look in her eyes that Maggie couldn’t look away from if she wanted to. “I was wondering if I could take you out for that drink? As an apology of course,” she continues, sounding a little less confident but convincing nonetheless.

“Of course, an apology,” Maggie says, walking closer to her so she now has to look up slightly, head tilted. “Sure, we can do that. There’s a dive bar downtown that I know, we can go there? Unless you had other plans?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Great. Give me your number and I’ll text you.”

Maggie hands over her phone to her and she puts her number in the contacts. In the name section, she’s put ‘Danvers’.

“Danvers, huh?”

“Alex Danvers.”

“Maggie Sawyer.”

“Nice to meet you, Sawyer.”

“You too, Danvers.”

“Well, I’ll see you tonight.”

Maggie starts backing up towards the exit. “It’s a date. Oh wait, I mean, an apology,” Maggie says with a smirk, turning towards the door, completely convinced that Alex is watching her leave.

 

* * *

 

When Maggie gets there, Alex is already sitting at the bar. She looks even better out of her uniform and workout gear. She’s dressed in a black leather jacket, not too different to Maggie’s own but without the lapel, and some tight dark blue jeans that hug her in all the right places.

“Danvers, hey.”

“Hi Maggie, what can I get you?”

“Just a beer is fine.”

Alex signals over the bartender and orders them two beers, which she opens and passes to them.

“Thanks, M’gann,” Maggie says with a smile to the bartender.

“You must come here often then.”

“Sure do, it’s my kinda atmosphere. Plus, they serve a mean peach mojito.”

 

* * *

 

They’re a few beers in and are getting to know each other pretty well by now. The conversation has been easy, talking to Alex is so engaging Maggie's hanging on every word. She's drawn in by the way she talks which turns to stammering when it’s something she’s passionate about and the gesturing of her hands. And her smile is just beautiful.

“What do you reckon we see if your pool skills are better than your netball skills?”

“Hey, my netball skills are great. I scored more than half of that twenty-five.”

“To my teams thirty-two,” Maggie says with a cocky smirk.

“I’m attack not defence there’s only so much I can do there. I bet I could beat your ass in pool.”

“You’re on.”

They grab their drinks and head over to one of the empty pool tables. Maggie is pleasantly surprised. She thought she was good at pool, which she probably is to most people's standards, but Alex is much more skilled. Her aim is spot on Maggie can barely get a shot in. This and her shooting in netball must come hand-in-hand.

Alex ends up beating her, it’s not exactly close but at least Maggie isn’t completely demolished.

“I’m impressed, Danvers, but I want a rematch. I’ll get us another round.”

Maggie turns to go back towards the bar but she’s pulled back by Alex grabbing her arm. She looks at Maggie for a second, enough for Maggie to pull back if she wanted to but Maggie doesn’t hesitate. She leans in right as Alex does, connecting their lips. Alex’s hands come up to cup Maggie’s face, her thumb tracing her cheek. Maggie’s hands come up to rest one on her elbow and another on her cheek.

The kiss is soft and it makes Maggie’s heart beat faster. They pull back slightly and Maggie can feel the way Alex’s breath makes her lips tingle. They both lean back in, Alex raising Maggie’s jaw up to meet her. Their kisses are rougher this time, more needy and passionate.

Both of Maggie’s hands come up to Alex's cheeks, sliding around her neck and up to run through her hair. Maggie feels Alex’s hands come down to her hips, pulling her closer so they are flush with each other and Maggie becomes even more desperate. Her hands run up Maggie’s back and around her front until they land right under Maggie’s bra.

Maggie pulls back to catch her breath. She opens her eyes in time to see Alex slowly open her own.

“You liked the preview you got on the court that much, huh?”

“I could say the same for you.”

Maggie’s smile is wide and it’s equally mirrored by Alex’s. She leans in again, guiding Alex down to her to connect their lips.

“Do you wanna come back to my place?” Alex asks when they pull apart again.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything else to add to this au so that'll be it I'm pretty sure?
> 
> You can find me at @rebeccabvnch on tumblr and @sawyerdanver on twitter
> 
> I hope you liked it, comments are really appreciated :))


End file.
